Little Red Play
by Akiharaba Akira
Summary: Who knew that the story of little red riding hood, could be turned into a hole mess. Well you know what, it did and by Tobi!


**I got this idea from a dream. It's a really messed up version of little red riding hood. Hope you enjoy and I don't own Naruto or the story of little red.**

**Little Red Play**

I, Sakura Haruno, was walking all around the Akatsuki base, when I bumped into Tobi, who was bouncing around everywhere.

"Hi Sakura-chan," he said in his preppy voice.

"Hi Tobi," I said, while staring strangely at the man in front of me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Tobi called.

"Yes?" I replied with curiosity.

"Well Tobi was wondering if you wanted to play a play with the rest of the group." Tobi said with a hint of pleading.

I stared at Tobi and thought _what was, he planning, what is it that he wants to play so badly with us all? _I looked at Tobi, who was waiting anxiously to hear my answer.

I sighed and said, "Ok, Tobi, just this once," after that I could of swore that I felt like as if Tobi was smirking.

He jumped up and down with happiness and then out of nowhere grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen. When we reached our supposed destination, Tobi let go of my wrist and called out "Everyone, Tobi has a game we are all going to play!" everyone looked at him.

"Tobi, we are not going to play with you," said Pein in a stern and uncaring voice as to Tobi's suggestion.

I could tell that Tobi's face got sad, because he just turned around a little lagging at that and said loud enough for anybody to hear, "Tobi guesses that since Sakura-chan was the only one who wanted to play with Tobi, Tobi will just tell her everybody's deepest darkest secret, especially Sasori's." I looked at Sasori and saw him turn his head with a little blush and glare at Tobi.

They all then looked at Tobi with disbelief and said at the same time "Fine we'll play your stupid game,"

Tobi then pouted a little and said "It's not stupid, it's fun," everybody except me rolled their eyes and walked towards us.

"So what's the game Tobi yeah," Deidara asked in annoyance.

"It's the play 'Little Red Riding Hood'" said Tobi, as everyone looked at him as if he was crazy as hell.

"Tobi are you crazy?" said; Hidan.

"No" answered Tobi.

"But Tobi, we can't, we don't do plays, especially that play, and besides, there's only three people in that play and we have eleven," said Itachi, in his smart ass tone.

"Don't worry Tobi already thought of that, Tobi made the story all different and messed up, so you won't have to worry," I then thought to myself _what did I get myself into?_

Tobi then handed us all the scripts and shooed us to our rooms to change into our costume. I walked in and Tobi came barging in. The costume I hoped I wouldn't get was either grandma or lit-

"Sakura-chan here's your costume, you'r playing the part of little red riding hood" my mouth dropped. This was one of the parts I didn't want.

I sighed and said "Ok so who are, the other's going to be?"

Tobi put his index finger to his lips and said "It's a secret you'll find out when you play, as Tobi will be the narrator and instead of a script Tobi will tell you what to do," my eyes widened as to what Tobi said, about telling us what to do, _this is going to be a long day and a terrible one at that_. Tobi then left the room and I changed.

I made it to the back of the stage Tobi and the rest at their spots and Tobi started it. "One day little red wanted to visit her grandmother and give her a basket of cookies,"

I started walking though the forest when I saw a house. I knocked on it and heard a small, quiet enter. I entered and when I saw who was grandma, I felt sorry and was about to laugh my head off. Grandma happened to be Konan who had a frown.

"Ah Red how nice to see you" said; Grandma.

"Yes Grandma and I brought you a basket of cookies," I handed the cookies to Grandma.

Tobi spoke again "now Grandma will take the basket of cookies and say that theirs, something missing and to go get the left out ingredient."

I then heard Konan as Grandma speak, "I taste a missing recipe to these cookies Red. I want you to venture out to town and find the ingredient,"

I nodded my head and left running out the door. Then the house disappeared as a figure of an animal appeared and it turned out to be… Zetsu as the 'Big bad wolf' I chuckled.

"You girl halt, you shall not pass here." I pointed to the side, and apparently he followed and I ran past him leaving the forest behind me.

"Now Red will walk down the path to head to town," said; Tobi.

I walked down the path and passed a weapons merchant, who apparently was Deidara.

"You girl halt, if you are going to the town nearby, then you will have to take a weapon. Here I'll give you one for free, only this once though, the rest you have to buy, It's a sword un," the merchant then handed it to me.

I looked at it and said "But I don't even know how to use this heavy contraption."

Deidara who was the merchant looked at me skeptically "You should know. All you do is swing the thing around attacking things yeah,"

"You mean like this," then I swung it and was about to hit Deidara with it until he ducked.

"You don't attack people who are not your enemies you idiot!" he yelped.

I bowed and said a soft 'sorry', but he waved me off and kept on going out of my vision.

"Red then walked into town when she collapsed," the narrator Tobi said.

I made it into town when I collapsed out of nowhere and everything went black. I woke up at what looks like a clinic. I got up and sat myself when a doctor walked in, and that doctor was Sasori. I saw him red up a little for some reason, guessing it was, because this red outfit showed too much of me.

The Doc walked up and said "Red I found you collapsed right outside the entrance of town. Also your grandma is here to see you,"

Then right on cue Grandma came in and smiled.

"Grandma-" Tobi the narrator got cut off, and what none of them knew was that Tobi wouldn't speak anymore.

"Grandma what are you doing here?"

"I was called here by Doctor Sasori and so I came rushing,"

"Oh," was all I said.

We both said our goodbyes to Doctor Sasori and went on. When we left we passed a few houses when we passed an alley way.

"Hey you two give me your stuff and you will be on your way without a scratch," we both looked to see a Gang Leader and that person happened to be Pein. We wanted to laugh so, bad, but we didn't.

He frowned and I said "No," he then smirked and lunged at me with his weapon.

I took my sword that the merchant gave me and used it to protect us. When the metals clashed my sword broke and he looked at me in shock, I as well shocked and angry at the stupid merchant who gave me a cheap sword.

We ran and the leader ran after us "Get back here, you need to give me your stuff!" we then ran passed Doctor Sasori who looked at us in shock.

"Doc, Saso. Help us get away from the gang guy behind us," Sasori tinted pink a little from the name usage and looked to see Pein. He then took out a needle looking thing then injected it in Pein's arm. Pein then fell asleep and Sasori picked him up and brought him inside.

I started to sweat and gulped, of course he would use sleeping poison. We then started walking and ran into a fortune teller, which was… Itachi.

"You travelers, would you like your fortunes told I do them for free, no charge really," I looked at Grandma and we walked to him.

"I see that you will run into more insane people (More like Hidan) and the Blacksmiths is over there for your sword," he pointed. I bowed as well as Grandma and we walked to the Blacksmiths. We walked in a saw the Blacksmith was Kisame.

"What do you need kiddo?"

"I need you to fix this sword for me,"

"Alright I'll fix it in a jiffy," when he meant jiffy, he really meant jiffy, because when I gave him the sword he fixed in like 1 millisecond.

I gave him a shocked look and took my sword back. We left and past the fortune teller, who handed us the ingredient that I was suppose to find I smiled at him and we started heading out of town. We then past a church and the Church Sage that passed, was… HIDAN!

"Hey you basterds, you better come here and pray for Jashine, before I sacrifice you to him," the sage then dragged us to the pedestal and made us crouch. I looked at Konan and as if we could read each other's minds we made a break for it.

The sage then started cussing at us and ran after us. We ran out of town and we lost him. We walked back to the forest, but then we saw a person holding out cards. It was Kakuzu and he was a Money Dealer.

He looked at us "You two let's play a card game, winner takes all," me and Grandma looked at each other and shrugged. We played and I won. Kakuzu had to give up all his money and after he did he fainted. We walked past him and into the forest where we saw the wolf again.

"You girl how dare you trick me." Zetsu lunged at me and I took my sword and stabbed him. He walked away whining and limping. We then made it to our front door. We opened it and when we heard a loud rumble we turned and saw the others running towards us. Our eyes wide and when they knocked into us we all fell off the stage and that was that of this play.

Tobi clapped his hands and said "That was great we should do it again sometime, nee Sakura-chan?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No," Tobi lowered his head.

Tobi then helped me up and was about to kiss my hand in apology, when Sasori shoved him out of the way, grabbed my hands and said "Sakura, I love you as hell and I couldn't keep it a secret anymore,"

I blushed like hell. And thought _that was really random._


End file.
